The Vampire Maquerade
by PharaohZeth
Summary: Yugi is turned into a vampire, but no worries! a handsome count is there to help (inspired by a lot of classical music and waltz). Still, adapting to his new life is not the only thing Yugi has to worry about. Blind/puzzleshipping and Puppyshipping.
1. The Vampires Masquerade

Resting on the stairs of the hotel entrance, Yugi enjoyed the serenity of the night even with the unbearable cold.

He opened his grandpa's letter; after almost 7 years he would finally return to the country.

He read and reread it, happy and impatient to meet his grandpa again, he could not take off the smile of his face.

The letter mentioned when and where would his grandfather arrive, Yugi had arrived to the hotel2 weeks prior.

In the silence of the night the sound of boots against the floor of stone was heard.

Yugi looked for the origin of the rhythmic sound.

In the gloomy alley a young man appeared, of tanned skin and crimson eyes, his clothes mirrored his status, a count, his cape danced with the soft winter breeze, in a globed hand he carried the case of a violin; his eyes spotted Yugi when he felt his stare, he walked slowly and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Yugi stood up and ran down the stairs in order to follow the count but stopped in front of the shadows.

"My Lord, please come inside, you might get sick with this cold" called the bell boy from the entrance of the hotel.

Hesitant, Yugi returned inside.


	2. The Devil's Grasp

"How have you been Yugi?" asked Sugoroku, seated in front of his grandchild inside the coach "You never spoke about you in the letters"

"I've been good"

"Now, Yugi, don't be like that" Sugoroku laughed "How have you and Rebecca been?"

Yugi looked at the side nervous.

"Did something happen?"

"It's not that, I, I didn't tell her I was coming" Sugoroku laughed again.

"She acts like she's your wife even if you're not married yet"

"Yeah, about that"

"Did you finally manage to free yourself from the engagement?" Yugi shook his head "You still don't want to"

Yugi sighed.

"Rebecca is a dear friend of mine, but I don't want to get married grandpa"

"Unfortunately I can´t help you with that"

"Yeah, I know; anyway, how was your trip?" Yugi changed the subject and smiled.

"Oh, it was really nice, I brought you souvenirs"

"Thanks grandpa! How's Arthur?"

"You know, the same"

The coach stopped abruptly and Yugi fell on his knees.

"What the?" he muttered.

"Help!" someone screamed outside "Please help me!"

Yugi exited the coach.

"My Lord" called the chauffer.

"What is going on?" Yugi got close to the hooded figure kneeled down on the snow "Hey, are you alright?"

"Please help" said the man with a hoarse voice.

"How can I help you?" Yugi kneeled down too.

"You could" the man whispered.

"Yugi?" called his grandpa and the hooded man moved fast.

He took Yugi by the hair and started dragging him to the forest, the quick movement and inhuman growl scared the horses, who started running, Sugoroku yelling his name.

Yugi squirmed and tried to free himself but the man, creature? Just wouldn't unhand him.

Panic rose inside him, he screamed, but who would ever hear him there?

He felt a sharp pain as the creature's fangs dug in his neck.

He could see his blood paint the snow as his vision blurred.

Red was the last he saw.


	3. Winter Ball

The count was on his way home when scarlet red n the White snow caught his attention.

He kneeled down and dug into the snow with his gloved hands.

There he found a corpse, a young boy; his skin as white as the snow he was buried in, there were fang marks on his neck, scratches and dried blood all over him.

Gently, he put a hand under his head and cradled him in his arms.

The count studied his soft features, his curly blonde bangs that fell on his face and his dark hair with amethyst lights.

He brushed a bang out of the boy´s face.

He stood up, with the boy on his arms in bridal style and took the boy with him.

Yugi found himself in the darkness, he could barely see himself, he felt something, or someone, roughly grab his ankles and wrists, he wanted to scream but there was no sound he could make, the hands were replaced by something cold and metallic, he tried to move and break free, but there was nothing he could do.

He hunched over himself, hyperventilating, he covered his head with his hands and he heard the hoarse voice of the hooded man calling his name.

He wanted to scream, yell, tell him to shut up, but he couldn't even breathe properly, he was shaking, tears rolled out of his eyes, he covered his ears and closed his eyes; he pressed his forehead against the floor and then his voice finally came.

"Stop!"

And he opened his eyes; we wasn´t in the darkness, he was inside a room softly illuminated by candles, nothing held his wrists or his ankles and he felt his body covered by a warm bed sheet , he normalized his breath and sat on the bed, he looked around, the room was well decorated.

The door opened and the count he had seen so many nights before entered the room.

"I see you're finally awake" the count went to the table in the middle of the room and served a red liquid in a golden goblet, then walked to Yugi and gave it to him "Here, drink this" Yugi took it and stared at the thick liquid for a moment, then looked up at the count.

"Who are you? Where am I?" panic rose in his heart as he remembered what had happened to him "How?" the question died in his mouth, how was he alive? He was certain the hooded man had killed him, but then again he was breathing and his heartbeat, his hand went instinctively to his chest, there was nothing.

The goblet fell of his hand, he was shaking violently, the count took the goblet and stared at him with pity.

"I'm supposed to be dead, but I'm not?" he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I do not know who did this to you, but I can help you in the transition" he filled the goblet again but didn't give it to Yugi.

"Transition?" Yugi felt tears in his eyes "Transition to what? What happened to me?"

"You died, and came back" the count left the goblet on the night table beside the bed and took the dirty bed sheet.

"I know I died! But what did he do to me!?" yelled Yugi "I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell" Yugi looked down still a bit shaky.

The count put a hand on Yugi´s head.

"Inhale" Yugi stared at him dumbfounded "Inhale" the count repeated and Yugi obeyed "Exhale" Yugi did as he was told.

They repeated the exercise for a minute.

"Better?" Yugi nodded "You have been turned into what the Germans named vampire" before Yugi could freak out he ordered the boy to inhale, then to exhale.

Yugi did as told until his breathing and his heart beating regulated.

"Here drink"

"Is that?" the count nodded "I'm not, uhm, I'm not hungry"

"Still you shouldn't wait much before feeding yourself, you could go on a rampage and kill innocents" Yugi gulped "Don't worry about the blood I provide you with" the count walked to the door "If you need anything tell me"

"Wait!" the count turned to look at Yugi "What's your name?"

"Atem" a small smile appeared on his face.

"I'm Yugi, uhm, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Yugi" he said still smiling as he exited the room.


	4. Danse of the Witches

Atem walked into the dining hall, there were2 men waiting for him.

One had tanned skin like his own; his hair was a soft daffodil yellow that fell messy on his shoulders.

The other one was an incubus, of raven curly hair and emerald eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I was attending the little one" Atem walked to the table and sat down "Do you have the information I requested?"

"Everyone down there swears they didn't hear or see anything" informed the incubus "Which means that whoever did that to the boy has influence down there"

"Thank you Otogi" he turned to look at the tanned man "Marik?"

"Not much, there are no signs of other vampires in the area but my sister had a vision, she saw a black demon and silver hair"

"No good news then" Atem sighed irritated "Where's Jounouchi by the way?"

"He must be in his way here" and just as Otogi finished the sentence the door opened and the mentioned spoke.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Doesn't matter, any news?"

"Well, there was pretty much nothing but there was still the smell of vampire and sulfur"

"So there were demons present?"

"I don't think so, the scents were mixed, I mean there was Atem's scent of course because he found the boy but there was also the scent of another vampire, it smelled odd, I mean as if the other vampire had put on a perfume of sulfur to hide his true scent" Jounouchi spoke fast and the others had to pay attention to catch all the words he spat "I followed the scent but then it disappeared"

"But that's impossible" Marik stood up.

"Actually it is" everyone turned to stare at Otogi "how do you think I appear out of nowhere? There are portals all around the world for demons to use, it probably used one"

Marik sat down thinking.

"Don't even think about trying to close those portals hunter, that would be more problematic than having them open" warned the incubus.

Marik huffed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't you there continue this issue here Marik" warned the count.

Marik frowned and glared aside.

"Ok, anything more?"  
"We told you everything we know, for now there's nothing to do" explained Otogi.

Everyone sighed.

"Then that's all for now" the count sounded irritated "I'll have something served for you Jounouchi, you look hungry"

"Thank you Atem, this is why I love you"

Atem giggled as he entered the kitchen.

Yugi didn't move from the bed, still processing what had happened.

He cried, he had lost everything, he would never see his family and friends again.

Once he calmed down he decided he should look around the room, he looked in the drawers, the desk and even under the bed, nothing, absolutely nothing.

He walked around the room until he felt hunger, he put a hand on his stomach and looked at the goblet, Atem had suggested him to drink. Hesitant, he drank the blood in the goblet, he was still pretty hungry so he served himself more and drank, he served more and drank again and before he noticed he had drank all of the blood in the goblet and the teapot.

He felt the sin crawling on his back and he shuddered.

He tried to not think about it and he made the bed to distract himself since his attempts to sleep had failed.

He decided to go out, the count hadn't said he couldn't and he was getting bored in that room.

Once out Yugi smelled food, so he followed the scent to a massive dining hall, just as his room the hall was very well decorated, he saw a young man having dinner, before he could speak to blonde turned to look at him and smiled.

"Hello"

"Hello? Who?"

"I'm Jounouchi; you're the little one, right?"

"The little one? My name is Yugi"

"Well, nice to meet you Yugi, you already had dinner right?" then he mumbled "Or is it breakfast for vampires?"

"I, yes I already drank something"

"I would invite you something but the last time I got Atem to eat something he almost threw up" he said smiling.

Jounouchi's friendly aura infected Yugi, who sat at the table to accompany the cheerful guy.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little hungry"

"That's no good, you should eat"

Yugi took an apple and was just as he was about to take a bite, the count's voice stopped him.

"I suggest you to not do that, you'll get sick"

"Yo Atem, thanks for the food"

Atem smiled gently and Yugi felt his dead heart skip a beat.

"Yugi here is still hungry" Jounouchi said pointing at Yugi.

"Is that so? I'm sorry that the blood I brought you before wasn't enough, I'll have more served for you" said Atem showed him and apologetic smile.

"Don't worry" Yugi smiled to him.

Atem left the room and soon returned with a big teapot and a goblet; he gave them to Yugi and then sat at the other side of the table, in front of Yugi.

As Yugi drank the blood he stared at the count, who cheerfully chatted with Jounouchi, what were the talking about? Yugi didn't know he was too concentrated in the counts features and movements.

He felt tired and his vision started blurring, he blinked lazily and before he noticed the counts face was in front of his.

"Yugi? Are you alright?"

"I? Yeah, I'm just really sleepy" the response made Atem giggle, and Yugi's heart skipped another beat.

"Then I'll take you to your room"

Yugi fell asleep before arriving to his room.


	5. Salem's secret

"Grandpa!" Rebecca exited the coat running and crying "I came as soon as I read your letter" Sugoroku received her with a hug "Where's him? What happened to my beloved?"

"First let's go inside" they walked inside and left Copernicus, Rebecca's butler, to take are of her luggage.

Once they had a table prepared for them, Copernicus served them dinner and Sugoroku explained what had happened.

"Then" she sniffed "my beloved Yugi" she tried to regulate her breathing "We, we have to find him"

"Rebecca, he must be dead already, whatever that was it wasn't human" Sugoroku fought away the tears away.

"I refuse to believe that!" Rebecca hit the table "There must be something we can do, someone we can hire to find him!"

This made Sugoroku remember something, a name he had hear long ago and fortunately he knew how to contact said person.

And so he did.

"So how can I help you?" asked the tall young man of brown hair and cold blue eyes; beside him stood a boy of black long hair and porpoise eyes.

"S-sir, my fiancé Yugi Muto was kidnapped"

"I don't solve those kind of"

"What kidnapped him wasn't human" interrupted Sugoroku.

"Please, please you have to help us" pleaded Rebecca.

The young boy also stared with pleading eyes at the young man, who stood up.

"Mokuba, give our clients the direction and hour in which we shall meet tomorrow"

"So you'll help us?" asked Sugoroku.

"Don't expect me to do it for free" he said before exiting the office.

"Don't worry, of there's someone who can find him is my brother" said Mokuba smiling "Now, please follow me"

The next day they met at the hotel Yugi and Sugoroku met almost 2 weeks prior.

Seto and Mokuba we're already there when Rebecca and Sugoroku arrived.

"Thank you for taking our case" said Sugoroku.

"Don't thank until the job is done"

Sugoroku showed him where the hooded creature had kidnapped Yugi and Setup ordered Mokuba to take them back to the hotel, he had work to do.

He walked for a couple of hours, until he found a castle, in the middle of nowhere, one could have thought it was abandoned if it wasn't in such a good condition.

He pushed the main door open and walked in.

The decorations were excellent, most made you feel like you we're back in the ancient Egypt, the place was clean, there was no visit le dust and everything was in order.

But it was too empty, there was not a soul to be seen, the only sound there were his own foot steps making echo in the hallways.

He heard a noise, it wasn't loud but in the silence it couldn't pass unnoticed.

He heard footsteps walking fast on his direction.

The footsteps became louder the closer they got.

He took out his silver gun and shoot.

He didn't aim so he hit no one.

There just centimeters away from where he had shoot, stood a pale guy, of blonde hair and amber eyes, he was wearing a loose shirt and dark blue breeches, he wasn't wearing shoes nor socks and it was obvious he had been sleeping.

The blonde was attractive, noticed the hunter, but he was busy so he hadn't time to stop and check the shocked blonde.

He aimed at the boy but didn't shoot.

"Who are you?" asked the hunter.

"That's what I should be asking you asshole!" yelled the boy.

"I don't have time to lose on some one like you" he said with disdain.

"What?!" the blonde growled at him.

"So you're a werewolf"

The boys amber eyes seemed to glow as he was about to turn into a wolf, ready to attack.

But the hunter was faster and shot him a silver bullet on his left leg, the werewolf howled and whined as he fell and hug his injured leg.

The hunter walked away fast, he started checking out the rooms until he found the boy from the photo his clients gave him sleeping.

He had dark circles and his natural blush was missing, he was as cold as the snow and he had bite mark on his neck, he checked his mouth and was not surprised to see the sharp fangs.

He was about to check his bag when he heard an animal growl.

He turned and saw a big wolf of white and blonde fur, it's left leg was bleeding and the beats was growling and showing his fangs at him.

He aimed at the beast and shot but the gun didn't respond, it was then that he noticed the shadows, growing larger and darker.

He turned to see a being, of honey bangs and tanned skin, crimson hair and eyes, his body was blend with the shadows.

He hadn't expect a vampire awake at an hour like that; he had to retreat, there was nothing to do at that moment.

Before the creatures could harm him he took out a silver crux, he hit the wolf in the face, burning it's fur and ran away.

He only stopped to lock the main door with the crux and ran into the distance.


	6. Kingdom of the eternal

Jounouchi whined as the silver bullet was removed from his leg.

"Aren't silver bullets supposed to kill your species?" inquired Honda, the doctor, and dear friend, Atem summoned for help.

"I'm a very tough guy, you see" Jounouchi was interrupted by his own whining as Honda cleaned the wound.

"Actually it's because it's suppose to be a silver bullet to the heart" commented Atem and the 2 males shrieked since they hadn't seen him, nor heard him, come into the room.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked Honda a little concerned.

"I don't necessarily have to, but yes, maybe I should" he shrugged.

"Then off you go" Honda pushed the shorted man out of the room leaving Jounouchi unattended for a moment.

"Hey! Aren't you a doctor!? Don't abandon your patients! Honda you jackass! I'm dying here!"

"Yeah, yeah" he giggled and returned to the task of cleaning his friend's injury, who kept winning.

* * *

"Brother!" the youngling ran into his brother arms "You're injured"

"Am I?" the young man looked at himself and saw his right arm bleeding.

He cursed and, with his brothers help looked for bandages and something to clean the wound.

"Contact our clients"

"What happened?"

"Something I wasn't prepared for"

* * *

"What!?" Rebecca stared at him in disbelief "Are you certain?"

"Look, my Lady, I know a vampire when I see one" he said harshly.

"My dear Yugi" she whispered to herself as tears filled her eyes.

"Please, don't cry" Mokuba put a hand on her back and offered her a tissue.

Sugoroku hadn't said anything, hadn't even moved from his sit.

"How much does your vampire killing services cost?" asked the old man.

Rebecca gasped and everyone turned to look at him.

"Quite expensive" answered Seto.

"Just say the price" said the old man staring at the floor.


End file.
